moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''(also known as ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4: Forever Heroes, or simply Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4) is an upcoming 2020 American animated superhero comedy film, produced by DisneyToon Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fourth installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil series and the sequel to Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War ''(2018). Characters from ''The Loud House, Miraculous Ladybug, and Elena of Avalor are set to appear in the film. In the film, Star must learn to use magic without her wand while Marco, the Big Hero 6, and other heroes team up to protect Mewni from a mysterious villain. The film is scheduled to be released in theaters on June 19, 2020. Plot Eclipsa, a queen who once ruled Mewni 300 years ago, finds her way to Paris, France. Later on, she comes across Hawk Moth, who is hopelessly getting tired of trying to get a hold of the miraculouses. Eclipsa makes a sincere deal with Hawk Moth that she can get the miraculouses in exchange for all of Paris' supply of chocolate. After they seal the deal, Eclipsa uses her magic to possess Hawk Moth's body and becomes Eclipsmoth. She then opens a portal to Mewni. Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and the Big Hero 6 comes to Royal Woods, Michigan to visit the Loud family. After they spend the day together, Star receives a call from her mother, Queen Moon, to report back to Mewni. After Star says her goodbyes to her friends, she opens a portal and makes her way to Mewni. Later, Star finds Moon at the sanctuary. Over there, Moon tries to teach Star how to use magic without using her wand before telling her the news that she has signed her up to join the Princess Protocol Program, where she will learn the basics of being a perfect princess role model before becoming queen. Star, unhappy about the news, tries to convince her mother that she is a good role model. Moon ignores her daughter's wishes and makes her desicion final. She wishes for Star to be seen as a princess role model, rather than a superhero role model. Meanwhile, after noticing suspicious activity in the far ends of Mewni, the Magic High Commission calls Marco, the Big Hero 6 and the Super Louds 11 to head over to Mewni to check out the problem. At the same time, Star and Pony Head leave for the Princess Protocol Program. In the classroom, they are greeted by Princess Elena, Isabel, and a bunch of other princesses. Elena, who is teaching the class, introduces Star and Pony Head to everyone in the room. Afterwards, everyone follows Elena's instructions on how to be the perfect princess, much to Star's annoyance. Meanwhile, in Paris, France, Marinette and Cat Noir are confused about Hawk Moth's sudden disappearance. They are then summoned to Mewni to help figure out the evil force nearby the kingdom. Just then, a giant, flaming serpent makes its way towards Mewni. Marco, the Big Hero 6, the Super Louds 11, Ladybug, and Cat Noir spring into action to fight the monster. At the PPP class, Elena escorts everyone to the safe room to hide from the monster. Star decides to leave to go help fight the monster with Pony Head by her side. As they run towards the fight, Elena goes after them. Star approaches the monster and uses countless spells to attack it. Moon and Elena arrive to the scene. Moon tries to order Star to stop immediately. Star, trying to ignore her mother, continues to fight the monster, up until the monster slams Star hard to the ground and blacks out. Moments later, Star wakes up from the ground to find her mother holding on to her now damaged wand. Moon angrily yells at Star for disobeying her and forbids her to do superhero work with her friends forever. Star, with tears dwelling in her eyes, snaps at her mom and tells her she's never going to be queen before running away. Hiro, Baymax, and Elena go after her while half of the heroes leave to find the mysterious force and the other half to look after the princesses at the PPP. Moon, heartbroken from her and her daughter's fight, returns to the castle to be comforted by King River. After their talk, Moon leaves to go look for Star. Using Baymax's scanner, Hiro, Elena, and Baymax find Star in the Forest of Certain Death. Elena tries to convince Star to return back to the castle until she notices a suspicious purple ribbon trail. The four decide to follow it only to fall into a large ditch. A demon-like monster grabs Hiro and Baymax from the ditch. The monster walks away with them while following the purple ribbon trail. Star and Elena work together to get out of the ditch to save Hiro and Baymax. Star helps Elena climb a tree so she can use her scepter to blast the monster away. The monster, angered by the blast, walks towards the princesses to grab a hold of them. Star grabs Elena's scepter to stab the monster in the eye. The monster, suffering from the pain, falls into the ditch with the four stuck in its hands. Back at the Butterfly castle, with the heroes (Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, the twins, Lily, Cat Noir, Fred, and Honey Lemon) looking after the princesses, Lincoln and Isabel reunite with each other and explore the Butterfly castle together with River. Pony Head and the princesses convinces Lincoln's sisters, Cat Noir, Fred, and Honey Lemon to throw a party in the castle. Much to some of the heroes' dismay, the others agree and throws the big party. Meanwhile, the other heroes (Marco, Marinette, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, GoGo, and Wasabi) are out looking for the mysterious force outside of Mewni. Marco comes across the purple ribbon which leads him to an abandoned fort. Marco all of a sudden disappears inside the cave, screaming in terror. Ladybug, GoGo, and Lori run inside to find Marco stuck against the wall. They then come across the possessed Eclipsmoth, who has attached herself to the ground and sends monsters to lure people into the fort in search for the miraculous. After Eclipsmoth traps Lori and GoGo, she and Ladybug fight it out. Wasabi and the rest of the Loud girls run inside to help Marinette and free Lori and GoGo, until they get trapped as well. After Eclipsmoth sticks Marinette onto the wall, she manages to break free and leave when Eclipsmoth isn't paying attention and sets out to get help. She then comes across Moon. The two set out to look for Star before Eclipsmoth gets a hold of her first. Meanwhile, Star, Elena, Hiro, and Baymax, while still trapped underground with the dead monster, tries to find a way to escape. They all decide to dig a tunnel to make their way out of the ground. After awhile, the guys start to get tired and decides to camp out for the night. During their underground camp out, which Elena and Baymax helped put together, Star and Elena have a conversation about Star not wanting to become queen anymore. Star admits that she didn't mean to say that and is sorry for everything. Elena reminds Star that part of being a princess is learning from your past mistakes. She informs Star that when she does become queen, it is important to learn to be aware of what she's doing, in order to protect her people. Star, thinking about her mother, agrees with Elena and hugs her. When the campfire begins to die out, Star tries to use her mother's technique of using magic without her wand to keep the fire going. The magic caused the fire to grow a tiny bit. Elena helps by using her scepter to make the fire bigger. After they fix the fire, the two princesses continue to have more conversations. Meanwhile, Marinette and Moon are still up looking around for Star. During their search, Moon talks to Marinette about Star's past. She admits she's not ready to see Star grow up and starts to get too emotional. After Moon regrets what she said to Star about not hanging out with the Big Hero 6 again, Marinette encourages Moon to keep looking for Star, so the two can reunite and talk it out, mother to daughter. Moon agrees with Marinette and continues their search. The next morning back at the Butterfly castle, Lincoln, Isabel, River, and everyone else wakes up from their unexpected party. Lincoln looks at his phone to see that he has over 50 missed calls from Lori. After Lincoln gets a hold of Lori, she tells him that they are all trapped in an abandoned fort and the villain is after every superhero. Before Lori could say anything else, Eclipsmoth takes away her phone and destroys it. Lincoln makes a decision to go out and find Star, Hiro, Baymax, and Elena and set out to save the other heroes. Isabel, worried about Elena, decides to go with him in hopes of finding her sister. Lincoln and Isabel work together to build a hovercraft using parts from the castle. After the hovercraft was finished, Lincoln orders River and the heroes to train the princesses to become superheroes. Lincoln and Isabel then leaves the castle to set out on their mission. Star, Elena, Hiro, and Baymax finally makes their way out of the ground and away from the Forest of Certain Death, finding themselves far away from Mewni's grounds. Elena attempts to teach Star how to use magic without using her wand. Star does so by "dipping down". Her dipping down leads to her freeing Marco from Eclipsmoth's trap. Believing her magic didn't work, Star and her friends take off on Baymax and flys their way back to the Butterfly castle. Marco, now free from his trap, frees his friends from their traps. After they distract Eclipsmoth by nearly blinding her, the guys makes a run for it out of the fort. Lincoln and Isabel spots the guys from their hovercraft and heads towards them. Together, the heroes leaves to look for Star and her friends. Moments later, Eclipsmoth notices the heroes are free and gets angry. She grows into a giant, breaks free from the ground, and sets out to look for the heroes. Meanwhile, Moon and Marinette finds what they thought to be Star, but is actually a decoy trap set by Eclipsmoth. When Eclipsmoth grabs a hold of Marinette and tries to take away her miraculous, Moon tries to fight off the villain. Lincoln, Isabel, and the rest of the other heroes finds Moon and Marinette and tries to help them. Star and her friends arrives back to the Butterfly castle to see River, Cat Noir, and the rest of the heroes training Pony Head and the princesses to fight. When they hear that Moon and the heroes are in trouble with Eclipsmoth, they accelerate the training process so they can go help them. Later, they all leave the castle to go save the heroes and the kingdom. Eclipsmoth sees Star, the princesses, and the other heroes approaching her. She releases an attack, which Elena blocks with her scepter. With Star not having a wand to fight, Hiro protects her by having her ride with him on Baymax. Everyone else works together to try to defeat Eclipsmoth, until Eclipsmoth finally snatches away Marinette's miraculous. Eclipsa escapes from Hawk Moth's body to transform into Ladybug. Betraying Hawk Moth, she opens a portal to Paris, France, and tosses Hawk Moth through it. Eclipsa suddenly becomes more powerful and takes down everyone. Moon and Elena attempts to take down Eclipsa before nearly killing them. Star takes matters into her own hands and starts to dip down and transform into her mewberty form to confront Eclipsa. She mentally transfers herself into Eclipsa's mind and takes down multiple evil versions of Eclipsa. She then comes across a good version of Eclipsa. Star has her look around to see Moon, Elena, and all of the heroes exhausted from fighting. Realizing the danger she had put to the kingdom, Eclipsa feels terrible and apologizes to Star. She tells Star that she'll make an excellent queen one day and reminds her to be aware of what's she's doing to protect the kingdom. Star agrees and leaves Eclipsa's mind. After Star returns to her normal self, she snatches away the miraculous from Eclipsa and gives it back to Marinette. While Eclipsa is forced to be imprisoned back into her crystal prison by the Magic High Commission, everyone is relieved to see that Star is okay. Moon and Star apologizes to each other and then share a hug. After a week passes by and everyone has gone back home, Star finally gets her wand repaired. She then gets ready to leave with Elena for their royal princess retreat. As Moon and River waves them goodbye, the two princesses race each other to the retreat, Star racing on Cloudy and Elena racing on her jaquin, Skylar. In a post-credits scene, Eclipsa's crystal prison begins to crack again. Voice cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Aimee Carrero as Elena * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Jenny Slate '''as '''Pony Head * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Jenna Ortega as Isabel * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi * Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon * Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' * Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir' * Mela Lee '''as '''Tikki * Max Mittelman '''as '''Plagg * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, and Queen Moon Butterfly * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Alan Tudyk '''as '''King River Butterfly * Esmé Bianco '''as '''Eclipsa * Keith Silverstein '''as '''Hawk Moth * Paul Briggs '''as '''Mr. Yama * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar * Eric Bauza as Cloudy * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud Production Disney Television Animation announced that a fourth film in the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise has been greenlit. Directors and writers from Relative War have been confirmed to write the script for the film. Disney initially envisioned the film as an hour-long TV special for Disney XD. When story reels proved promising, Disney upgraded the film to theatrical release, with DisneyToon Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio now doing the animation for the film. Release Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''is scheduled for theatrical release in the United States on June 19, 2020. Sequel ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: The Rise of Cipher ''is set to be released in US theaters on November 25, 2026. Photos '''Teaser Posters' Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Crossover films